Paper Hearts
by x-rainbowxsprinklesx
Summary: [RikuxSora]Okaaay. This is my first series. Whoooo. Anyway, it has some 'funny' moments, for those of you who think I'm funny...but it's basically some dramatic thing where Sora is betrayed by his adopted brother. And yeah, I still suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Paper Hearts

Author: The oh-so-luffly me

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: It's meant to be a RikuxSora, but there are RikuxRoxas moments. And mentions of RikuxKairi.

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Boylove, mild language, some 'limey' moments, and um…short chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's fantabulous characters. If I did, well…that's a different story…-sob-

- - - - -

**Please don't hurt my heart made of paper, because paper is so easily torn. You've convinced me of so many things, probably because paper is meant to be written on and lied to. And it's too bad that you've written on my heart in pen. My feelings are permanent.**

"_Hey Riku," Sora said, his cinnamon colored brows drawing together in slight confusion. "You don't seem very happy with Kairi as your girlfriend."_

"'_Cause I'm not. I only like her as a friend, but she seems convinced that I love her or something." The silver haired teen said, giving a small, dismissing shrug._

"_Oh. Do you like anyone else?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ooooh…who?" Sora asked with a giggle. His expression looked similar to a small child, who had just found out they were going to meet Santa at the mall._

"_I'm not telling. You'll just blab to Selphie, then everyone will know."_

"_Awww." Sora pouted. "Can I have clues?" He asked. "Please?" Sora poked Riku in the side, something he thought would get Riku to tell._

"_Blue eyes, tan skin, girly hips, a nice smile, and blonde or brown hair." Riku listed._

"_Ri-ku! That could be anyone." Sora complained._

"_Nope, your grandma has white hair."_

"_That's not funny."_

"_Because it's the truth. So, who do you like?" He asked, grinning._

"_No one!" Sora yelled quickly, a shade of red instantly coloring his cheeks._

"_If you didn't like anyone, you wouldn't be blushing."_

"_Um. Blonde hair, green eyes, and really big boobs!" Sora shouted, hiding his face in a pillow._

"_No one on this island matches that description."_

"_That's because she doesn't live on this island."_

"_Suuuuuure."_

- - - - -

That conversation had given Sora just enough courage to come forward with his feelings. Sora sorta matched Riku's description, and he didn't like Kairi. Maybe Riku liked Sora too. The brunette could only hope. The question was, was _how_ Sora would express his undying love to his best friend.

"Riku, you're the one I like. Not the green eyed blonde I mentioned before." Sora practiced I front of a mirror. No, that was lame.

"Riku, I love you."

"Can you share a Paupo with me?"

"So, today's the day, huh?" His cheerful mothor giggled from his doorway.

"Mom!"

"Oh, shush. I'm just giving you you're laundry." She said with a bright smile, as she walked towards him. The cheery brunette woman pecked a kiss on her son's forehead and whispered "By the way, dear, I would ask him to share a Paupo with you. Island traditions."

"Mom!" Sora yelled again, turning bright red. His mom was right, though. He would share the 'magical' fruit with his friend, that is, if Riku wanted to.

"I'm leaving!" She giggled, holding up her hands in a mock-defense. "Roxie...have you put away your clothes yet?" She asked once she left the room. Sora hurried over to shut his door, so he wouldn't have to hear his mother rambling to his adopted-brother.

Sora put away his clothes, and ran downstairs, hurrying over to his small rowboat. Today was going to be a good day. Sora could tell. His stomach was fluttering the entire time he rowed the short distance to the play-island. Once the wooden boat hit the sandy shores, he jumped out, remembering to tie it to the dock.

"Hiya Sora-baby!" Selphie greeted from her spot on the dock, straightening out her yellow sundress.

Sora mumbled a quick 'Hi Selp' before running off to the bridge connecting the play island to _his_ island. He wiped the sweat from his brows and opened his mouth to greet his best friend, when a voice beat him to it.

"Hey Riku." Said a familiar voice. Very familiar. What was Roxas doing here?

"Hey Rox." Riku said, turning to face Roxas. "Oh, and hi Sora." He added upon seeing the brunette behind his blonde brother.

Sora froze. He wasn't about to say anything romantic to Riku with Roxas around, even if Roxas already knew(which he did). This wasn't how he imagined it. Not even close.

"I heard you broke up with Kairi." The blonde said, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I did this morning. She wasn't too happy about it." Riku replied. It was true, the redhead understood that he had feelings for guys, but she was upset that he had agreed to date her in the first place. "If you are truly gay, you shouldn't of wasted your time and made Sora sad." Were her exact words. And she was right.

"Well, I have something important to tell you."

Oh no. Sora's jaw dropped. He had something important to tell Riku, Roxas couldn't just waltz up here and steal Riku away. Sora had waited long enough!

"I really like you." Roxas said, giving the male a pretty smile.

"How could I of been so stupid?" Sora thought. Blonde or brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, girly hips…Riku liked Roxas. Great. Sora had just wanted Riku to like him, and sometimes enough want could cause you to start pretending it actually would happen.

Riku was silent. He glanced nervously at a shocked looking Sora a few times, and bit his lip.

"Look, I know who you like. It won't work out with them." Roxas said, a little upset. He was hoping Riku would go out with him too. Apparently he had to try a little harder.

"Is it really that obvious?" Riku asked; remembering the fact that Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, and now Roxas had all mentioned they knew.

"Pretty much. The only person who doesn't know is Sora. Hell, even my mom knows." Roxas said, grinning at his completely clueless brother.

At Roxas' evil grin Sora frowned, brows furrowing. "What don't I know?" He ordered, placing his hands on his hips. He could pull off a 'you-better-tell-me-or-I'll-tell-mom' pretty good.

"That I li-" Riku began with slight desperation, being cut off by the blonde.

"Don't tell him. It would ruin your friendship."

"Fine." Riku grumbled, obviously annoyed. "Let's go tell everyone the _great_ news." He sarcasticly added, walking past the two.

- - - - -

"Roxas!" Sora whispered in the sleeping blonde's doorway, later that day. Well, it was technically night now. Or moring. Depends on how you looked at it.

"Wh-What?" He sleepily yawned.

"What don't I know?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know."

"It's nothing!" Roxas said, anger coming into his voice.

Sora blinked a few times, a little hurt. All he asked was 'what don't I know'…this was obviously something important. "Hey Rox."

"Hm?"

"Why are you with Ri-ku?" Sora asked, he couldn't help but separate the syllables. It sounded so nice that way.

"'Cause he's really hot." Roxas shrugged. Simple enough.

"But I love him." Sora sniffled slightly, frowning.

"He doesn't like you." Roxas said. _Because he loves you too_.

"Oh." Sora sadly said, leaving to his own room. Roxas was probably right, Roxas was always right.

Roxas had to admit he felt pretty shitty about lying to Sora, but he just boosted his popularity…a lot. Maybe he could finally get that gorgeous red haired guy to notice him. Axel.. Also known as Riku's second in command. Right now Roxas was with the hottest and most popular guy on the island, that had to get him noticed by the green eyed man. But still…he couldn't help but be angered by his current boyfriend. Riku was 'madly in-love' with his geeky, immature, yet extremely adorable bother. Life officially sucked.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** I know, that really lame bolded thing at the begining is lame...but I grew fond of it, and I didn't have the heart to cut it out of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yup. I still don't own it.

**Author's Notes:** I want to apologize for this one taking so long, I typed it up two days ago, and was going to send it in…but I accidentally deleted it . 

- - - - -

**It's been crumpled, it's been ripped. This stupid paper heart feels like it's been burnt too. But no matter how hard everyone has been trying to get rid of it for good, just enough stays. Just enough to hold onto my emotions, just enough to keep my head held high. Just enough to get through the day. There might be hope for me after all…**

"We've been dating for like a week and we haven't kissed yet." Roxas complained lazily, flicking a blonde spike from his face. His body was draped over the edge of a tan, leather couch and Riku sat in a chair. How lovely. How romantic.

"Your point?"

"My point is that you don't have a chance with Sora. I screwed that up for both of you awhile ago." Roxas said with a small pout. What did Sora see in this guy? He was sarcastic, stubborn, and a jerk. Jeez, take some happy pills or something.

Sora had been sitting in the kitchen, his ear pressed against the door for about five minutes. He hadn't heard any wet, kissing noises, but he was still curious. It sounded like arguing. That wasn't good, well, it was good for Sora…He had a plate of brownies in his lap, freshly baked by his mom. Sora was too busy eavesdropping, he didn't realize that they were kinda hot…and his leg kind of hurt too. Sora heard a very Riku-like voice ask angrily "What the fuck does that mean?" And if he had been out there, he would of seen the aqua eyes he loved so much narrow into dangerous(and quite scary) slits.

"It means I look a lot like Sora, so just pretend or something." Roxas said as if it were obvious. Axel wouldn't be jealous if nothing was happening, and Riku wasn't giving anyone any reason to be jealous.

"No."

"You're an idiot then."

"I don't care."

Sora got up, picking up the plate of brownies. "Ow." He said, frowning at his thigh. He rubbed at it, trying to get the icky burning feeling to go away. Sora walked through the door, a bit confused about what he just heard. Why would Riku want a 'chance' with him? And why would it matter if Roxas and Sora looked similar? "Um. Uh. I brought…uh, cookies." Sora said, and blinked a few times.

"Those are brownies, stupid." Roxas said bitterly, staring at the brunette.

"Shut up!" Riku shot at Roxas. "You're a lousy boyfriend." He muttered, standing up.

"Maybe if you did something other than complain, I wouldn't be so lousy."

"Maybe I don't care."

Sora frowned in slight confusion, and turned around. "I think I'm going to go to my room." He said quietly with a slight nod.

"Good. You were interrupting a romantic moment." Roxas said sarcastically, adjusting himself on the couch.

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hey Rox," He said, voice dripping with playful cruelty.

"What?"

"Everyone knows about your thing for Axel too. Hell, even _Sora_ knows." Riku said, smirk growing. Okay, maybe the Sora thing was a lie…but Roxas deserved it.

The blonde blushed fiercely, turning his head away. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Riku hopped up the stairs, entering the door he knew was Sora's, plus he just saw it slam close. Riku stretched out a pale hand and knocked twice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, you goof."

After a few minutes, his tanned face peeked from behind the door. "What 'cha want, Riku?" Heasked.

"To talk. I want to tell you something."

"Oh. Come in, then." Sora said, opening the door wider.

Riku entered the room, and practically attacked Sora. He pressed his lips to pretty much whatever skin he could find. And a millisecond later, he pulled away. "Sorry. But I kinda like you." Riku said, the smallest grin tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Only 'kinda'?" Sora asked with a small pout. "'Cause I reeeaaaaally like yooooouuu, Ri-ku."

"How much?"

"Well, I was going to…um, share a Paupo with you. If you wanted to. But Roxas got to you first." Sora confessed, a blush coming immediately to his face.

"Awwww…" Riku said with a smile. "We still can, you know."

Sora's eyes widened, as he whispered "R-Re-R-Really?"

"Yeah, let me just call Axel really quick…" Riku said, and walked into the hallway. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and said "Hey, Axel…I need a favor."

"Hm?"

"Come over to Sora's place, I need you to keep Roxas busy for awhile."

"Kay."

- - - - -

_Ding. DingDingDing._

"Come in." Roxas yelled, still on the couch.

"What if I'm some crazy murderer? Hm?"

"Axel?" Roxas asked, jaw dropping. He fell off the couch, and crawled to the door.

"That's me."

Roxas pulled himself up, and threw the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you entertained…got any ideas?" He asked with a small grin.

"Uh. I might have a few…"

- - - - -

"Sora, you have juice running down your neck. It's a huge turn-on." Riku said, staring at Sora with very lusty eyes.

"So."

"I can. Uh…clean it off for you."

"But you didn't bring a towel."

"What do you think tongues are for?"

"Riku, I'll tell my mom if you rape me."

"I'm not going to rape you, I promise." Riku said and scooted inhumanely close to Sora. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and licked at the tangy Paupo juice on Sora's chin.

"That tickles…" Sora giggled.

"Too bad." Riku murmured, he was done with it anyway. Riku moved down to Sora's neck, licking at the soft, tan flesh. He nibbled at it every once in awhile, and smiled when he hit a sensitive area.

"Nnnngh…Ri-ku. Stooooop." Sora said in a breathy moan.

Riku took one final nibble before moving up to Sora's slightly swollen lips, they had done a lot of kissing while eating the Paupo…He pounced on his boyfriend and grinned "Make me."

"No fair." Sora pouted, eyes growing larger. "Ri-ku…let's go baaaaack." He whined, squirming under the older male's body.

"Oh fine…but I'll get you later." Riku said, rolling onto the sand.

- - - - -

"Um…Rox?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to find his brother. "Which one is he?" He asked Riku, motioning at a tangle of legs, arms, and tongues.

"Having fun, Roxie?" Riku asked with a large smirk.

"Uck off." Came Roxas' muffled voice, Sora saw a very Roxas-like middle finger rise into the air, and he giggled. Then, the Roxas-like finger returned to what Sora assumed was Axel's rear. Well, he hoped.

"Come on, Sora. We should leave them alone…" Riku said, the smirk still on his face.

"Ri-ku. This is my house. And in my house, you follow my rules." Sora said, stamping his banana-yellow shoe.

"And your rules are?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They are…um. Go get me my brownies and don't put your hands below my waist or above my knees." Sora said with a nod.

"Oh good, I'm a nipple kind of guy." Riku teased with a wide grin.

"Um. I change my mind!" Sora yelled, covering his chest.

"Nope. You already set your rules, you have to follow them."

"Rikuuuuuuu!"

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** DunDunDun. Okaaaaay people, one more chapter! And it won't be sad…it'll have a happy ending. Unless something tragic in my life happens, then it will be sad. But that's not very likely, so don't be scared.

And I know, I have another lame bolded thing. The next one will have one too. Because I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what? I didn't get really rich and buy Kingdom Hearts. Sorry, there's still Disney in it. Ew.

- - - - -

**I guess the great thing about paper is that it can be recycled…**

Sora lifted his head from Riku's lap, scrambling to his bedroom door when he heard a very mom-like giggle. Not that he would be in trouble for sleeping in Riku's lap…it was just a little embarrassing. Sora turned around again; about to wake the sleeping teen up, but it was one of those "Awwww" moments. Riku really looked cute when he was sleeping. There wasn't a sarcastic smirk or teasing aqua eyes…just Riku.

"Soooooooora!" His mom chirped from downstairs. "Where are you, baby?"

"Upstairs!" He called back, causing Riku to blink a few times. "Oops."

"Morning Sora-aaah." Riku yawned.

Then, Sora heard the familiar sound of heels tapping against wood stairs, and clicking down the wood hall. "Have you met Roxy's new friend?" She asked with a bright smile and happy blue eyes.

"Uh. Not really." Sora said. Where they _still _making out?

"Ooooh. Riku's here too? I'm going to have two son-in-laws!" She exclaimed, running to her room (probably for a camera).

"Mom!" Sora moaned at her back, sighing in defeat. So Roxas _was_ still attached to the red haired guy. Weird.

Riku blinked again. Sora's mom sure was happy…He got up, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Ri-ku!"

"What? Everyone here knows about us…" He grumbled, his lips brushing against Sora's neck.

"That doesn't mean anything! I don't want everyone watching us!"

"Shut the door."

"They'll just open it."

"Excuses, excuses."

Flash.

"MOM!" Sora yelled, squirming out of Riku's grasp.

"Aw. It's just a picture honey. So shush." She said with another smile.

"Can I have a copy?" Riku asked with a slight smirk.

"You're on her side too?" Sora demanded, spinning around to face Riku. He stamped his foot and pouted, obviously upset with his boyfriend.

"Oh! Your first fight!" The woman exclaimed, taking another picture.

"Oh shut up, Sora. It's not like she's going to put them on the news."

"You never know." Sora muttered, looking at the floor.

"Sora darling, could you start kissing Riku? I need another picture."

"No way!" Sora said before being attacked by Riku's lips. Another damn picture. "Stooooop!" He whined, pulling away.

"Thank you, Riku." Sora's mom said, before hurrying downstairs to take pictures of her other son.

"Riku. You're mean." Sora pouted, walking over to his bed.

"I know, but you love me, right?"

"Whatever."

"Urgh! Mom! You can't take a picture of me when someone's tongue is down my throat!" Came Roxas' voice from downstairs.

"Hey Riku," Sora said, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Hm?

"You wanna go to the play-island?"

"Sure."

- - - - -

"Riku!" Came a shrill voice as a girl latched onto Riku's leg.

"Why don't you tackle Sora anymore?" He asked, trying to shake the girl off.

"Oh. Um. He fell over one time, and threatened to kill me." The brunette girl admitted sheepishly, removing herself from Riku.

"Nice, Selph." Riku snorted.

"So. Um. How'd you convince Sora to fall in love with you? Huh? Hm? Huh?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He asked, raising a silver brow.

"I wired Sora's room."

"What?" The brunette asked, finally speaking.

"Never mind. Just answer the question."

"I raped him, Selphie." Riku said with a smirk.

"Ooooh…aaaaaah. I'm going to go tell the world then, kay? Bye!" She yelled, prancing off to Wakka and Tidus. "Guess what? Riku already got in Sora's pants!" She yelled with glee, tackling Wakka.

"Thanks Riku." Sora said, rolling his eyes and glaring at Riku.

"No problem."

"Hey Riku…" Came a new voice. Well, not exactly…but new to this conversation.

"Hey Kairi." Said Riku. There were going to be a lot of questions today…

"Selphie said that you and Sora were together?"

"Uh…yeah." Riku said.

"Oh. Awesome." The redhead said, and walked away.

"Hm. Who else do you think is going to come over here?" Sora asked, looking at the sky.

"Don't know. Everyone, I guess."

"What if the King comes?" Sora asked, his eyes widening.

"Sora, stop dreaming." Riku said with a snort.

"It could happen." He shrugged. Then gross, wet kissing noises came from the bridge. Ew. Maybe Selphie was mouth-raping Tidus. Ew. Nasty mind visions. Oh wait. It was worse. Axel and Roxas. Ew. More visions.

"Roxas! Get a room. Jeez." Sora whined, throwing a handful of sand at the blonde.

"Mom kept taking pictures! I had no choice." He shrugged, returning to the redhead's lips.

"Ugh. There's nowhere safe anymore. It's awful." Sora complained.

"What about the Secret Place?"

"Nope. Kairi'll find us."

"Guess we'll just have to make-out here then."

"No way. My brother's here."

"He doesn't seem to mind that you're here."

"That doesn't make any difference. I'm putting my foot down. No P.D.A." Sora said, raising his foot to put it down. Then, he was tackled by Riku.

"Doesn't count, it never touched the ground." Riku said with a grin.

"Aw, come on Riku! No fair!"

"Oh shush, you." Riku said before shutting Sora up with his mouth.

And all the gay Anime boys lived happily ever after. Yay.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** I honestly had no inspiration, so this took long AND it was crappy. GASP. Yayforme. Anyways, I'm going to call this completed. Sorry to those of you who wanted me to extend it. I have no more ideasx(. Maybe I can make you happy with a new fiction or two? PLEASEDON'THATEME.


End file.
